


Tell Me What It's Like

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Couldn't quite get it down to 200 so I borrowed the 221B convention from the Sherlock Fandom, Gen, Kinda AU i guess, Missing Scene, Not Sherlock related in any other way, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Scooter wants to hear all about Fiona's glamorous racing life.
Relationships: Fiona & Scooter
Series: Scattershots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 7





	Tell Me What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93).

“I hope I ain’t bein’ too forward, like,” Scooter stuffed his hands in his pockets. “But I sure would like to hear some more of your kickass racin’ stories, Fiona Ma’am.”

Fiona waved nonchalantly. “Oh, Scooter, you don’t really wanna sit here, listening to me brag about every little ultra death race I’ve won by the skin of my teeth until the ride is fixed, do you?”

“I mean, yeah, I kinda do, Man. That _spectaticle_ at Bossanova’s Raceway? I am right jealous of you, pulling stunts like that on the regular, like. Y’know? Maybe give ol’ Scoot a taste of what it’s like? For motivation, and stuff?”

“Well, if you insist.” Her eyes darted out the window, towards Helios and the moon behind it. “Um, there was one time I went up against a team of racers from Elpis. They take the sport seriously up there in low grav, you know.” 

For a moment her mind was blank. She needed to buy a few minutes to concoct a kickass story that would inspire Scooter to work on the caravan. 

“But if we’re gonna get into that, any chance you’re hiding a stash of something that could whet my whistle?” She winked.

Scooter gave a snort laugh. “Cheeky. I like it.” He winked back, and disappeared to nab them some booze.


End file.
